Lovesick Revenge
by Danelle Mendell
Summary: When a new girl moves into Dan's apartment and breaks his car window, he decides to get revenge. But as he does, he soon discovers that there is more to this girl than he thought and falls into a state of love, lust, anger and confusion. Will revenge come before love once more or will Dan finally submit?


Dan tossed and turned in his bed. He was having a hard time staying asleep, no thanks to the loud beeping noise coming from outside.  
"It's like eight in the morning!" Dan growled, his voice a bit raspy being as to he just woke up. "What could possibly be so important that it needs to disrupt my beauty sleep?!" He got out of bed and looked out his window to see a mover's van backing into the apartment's parking lot. He watched angrily as it continued until it parked very close to his dark red 1986 Toyota Camry. "For a minute there, I thought that was gonna hit my car." Dan sighed in relief, running his fingers through his wild and unruly hair before walking away from the window. The sudden noise of glass breaking caused him to rush back to the window. He gasped when he saw that one of the van's doors had hit his car window. "MY CAR!" He yelled. Dan rifled through one of the many piles of clothing littering his floor, he tugged out one of his many pairs of baggy and loose jeans and shimmied them up his hips, sliding his feet into a pair of his boots, quickly rushing out of his apartment, down the stairs and to his car. His mouth hung open when he saw the damage. "My car!" He quickly looked at the girl leaving the van. "Hey! You!" The girl gave him a sideways glance, then continued to get her things. Dan clenched his fists and walked over to her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"I know." She said, grabbing a box. Her voice was husky like his, but feminine with a gravely tone. "I'm ignoring you."

"Ignoring?! Your stupid van hit my car!" He pointed at his broken car window.

"So?" She shrugged a bit and handed the box to on of the movers. "It's not my fault."

"Not your fault?! It's totally your fault! YOU hit MY car window when YOU opened the van door." He put his hands on his hips.

"No, because your car happened to be there when I opened the door, ergo, it's your fault."

"Wha- No! Hey, look at me when we're speaking!" Dan yelled, getting more annoyed with the unknown woman.

She stopped and glanced at him slightly. "Why?"

"Because it's polite, jerk." He poked her forearm.

She stayed silent a while before turning around. Dan's eyes widened when he saw her. It was like he was staring into a mirror, except reflected back was a decent looking woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair was similar to his, longer than his and it was somewhere past her shoulders, wild and unruly, encircling her round face in jet black tendrils. Her skin was pale like his and seemed smooth to the touch. She had a small, slender frame unlike his own. Her bright lime green eyes seemed to pierce through her long eyelashes and eyeliner and very light layer of black eye shadow. She was short, no taller than five foot four inches at best, but well-endowed with breasts that easily reached a D-Cup. Dan's eyes raked down her body and quickly settled on her large, pert breasts with large nipples protruding through the thin fabric of her 'JERK' tee shirt which hung off of her slender shoulders, it's wide sleeves brushing her wrists. Her jeans, perfectly showing off her generous hips, were thin and tapered towards the end of the leg. His eyes traveled down her legs and settled on her feet, on which she wore scuffed black-and-white converse sneakers. Despite her gender, the resemblance was uncanny, she could've easily been mistaken for his twin sister.

Dan stared at her for a while unable to speak, his eye twitched a bit and he can hear his heart beat intensely. He shook his head a bit, running his fingers through his hair, feeling a bit lightheaded. "Sorry, but can I know your name?"

Danelle glared at him for a bit. "Why do you need to know?"

"Just tell me your name woman!" He waved his arms around like a windmill.

"Alright, alright! Damn, calm your tits, jerk." She went over to her car which seemed to surprised Dan a bit, it was also a red Camry, but a much newer model, then he realized what she had said to him. _You're the only one with tits here, toots. _He thought as he watched her. She grabbed something from the back of her candy red 2009 Toyota Camry and back kicked the door closed before going back to Dan. She came back with a worn, khaki messenger bag. "Here. Get my driver's license. It has all the information you will _need_ know about me."

Without hesitation, he tore through the makeshift purse, searching for her driver's license. After tossing aside a couple packs of cigarettes, a ski-mask, and a set of nun-chucks, he finally got his hands on a wallet. It was black and battered like his, the only differences were that it had small reflective beads or something and it wasn't patched together with band-aids. He opened it with shaking fingers and pulled out the driver's license. He examined the information on the card; it was nearly identical to his own except for the sex of it's owner. He read the name out loud: "Danelle."

"There, now you know my name." She bent down and picked up all the things Dan threw onto the ground. _Dumbass jerk doesn't know how to search through a damn purse._ She snatched her bag back from Dan, along with her wallet, but she let him look over the driver's license a little longer seeing as to his confused expression as he reread the license over and over again amused her.

"You're Danelle." He whispered, staring at the ornery woman in the photograph. She was trying to push the camera away from her, glaring into the lens like a cornered cat, baring her dull catlike fangs. She seemed angry and unapproachable. Just like him. Dan handed back her license, only to have it snatched out of his hand. "You're just super rude today, aren't you?" Dan put his hands on his hips.

"Only to random jerkfaces that I don't know." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, this jerk knows how much you weigh." He smirked when she blushed. "And looking at the facts, you don't NEARLY look like you're-"

Danelle covered his mouth. "Alright, alright, you've made your point!" She quickly snatched her hand back. "You licked my hand, jerk!"

"It was on my mouth." Dan smirked.

She scowled at him and wiped his slobber on his shirt. "Anyway, you know my name, now what's your?"

"It's Dan." He glared at the now wet spot on his shirt.

"Cute. Driver's license please." She held out her hand for it.

"What are you nuts?!" Dan slapped her hand away.

"Hey! I let you see mine, it'd be fair if you let me see yours! An eye for an eye." She poked him in the shoulder.

Dan scoffed and reached into his jean pocket, taking out his wallet, shoving it to her. "Here. I don't usually let people see my driver's license unless they work for the police, but it's not because I like you or anything!" He blushed furiously and crossed his arms, looking the other way. "It's like you said 'my eye for your eye' or whatever the fuck you were saying. I wasn't really paying attention."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Suuuuure." She looked at the driver's license over a few times before putting it back in his wallet. "Here." She tossed the wallet and laughed as he scrambled to catch it.

Dan growled and grabbed the hem of her shirt, bring her in close to his face. Danelle tried to remove Dan's grip on her shirt. "Watch it, Dan! You'll rip my shirt!" Dan put a finger on her lips, shushing her up and making her confused. "Look, Danelle." He spoke slowly, his voice showing small signs of mounting irritation. "You broke my car window and I love that car. I don't let anyone mess with it. You're going to pay for that window, one way or another. One is with money and the other is me making the rest of your life miserable. So, I'm gonna give you a choice; Choice one or two. Your pick."

Danelle glared at him and a small smirk appeared on her face. "So, are you gonna kiss me or just stare at my face the whole time?"

Dan blushed and pushed her back, clenching his fists in fury. "Just pick a fucking choice, you whore!"

"Whore?!" Her face flushed red with anger and she tried to hold back a few tears. _Damn emotional female hormones._ She thought as she tried not to cry. "I'm not the one with no fashion sense, you fat-ass troll!"

"If you haven't noticed, we're wearing the same fucking thing!" He poked her, angrily.

"Well, I pull it off better than you." She flipped her hair before walking off.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He yelled at her.

"I'm done talking to you!" She yelled back at him.

Before he said anything else, he noticed the room door open at the end of the second floor of his apartment next to his. He quickly became confused and watched as Danelle added boxes of her items to the movers and taking it to the room. His eyes widened and he grabbed his hair. _Oh my fucking God... She isn't gonna. _Dan silently followed her as she went to the lobby and grabbed the key from the front desk. He eyed the number that as connected to the key, trying to read it. _Ugh, I can't see it. _Dan thought as he squinted his eyes to see the number: "9." He said quietly once he saw it. He stroked the stubble on his chin, trying to put the pieces together. He repeated the number a few more times, "9, 9, 9, 9."

He gasped and quickly went to his room door, looking at the metal number plate, bolted onto the door. "8," He read it out loud, then went to the door next to it, looking at the number. "9." He gulped a bit before angrily going to Danelle, who closed the back of the van, sending it off. She picked up the last box on the ground and turned to go up the stairs, only to bump into Dan slightly. "Excuse me, Dan." She glared at him through her shaggy bangs.

"Which room are you moving into?" He quickly asked.

Danelle raised an eyebrow. "Room nine. Why?"

"FUCK!" He kicked a rock that was on the ground.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She smirked.

"Yes! I. Don't. Like. You." He poked her over and over again.

"You should stop lying to yourself, Dan." She laughed as she walked up the stairs, Dan quickly following her.

"Lying?! Why would I be lying?!"

"Cause I know you like me." She smirked. "And I'm guessing your room is number eight."

"Yeah which is why I'm upset!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll be seeing me much more often, _neighbor._" She gave Dan a kiss on his cheek before going inside her room.

Dan rubbed his cheek a bit and stood there, confused at what just happened. He looked at his car and was filled with anger again when he saw his window for the second time. "DANELLE!" He yelled her name at the sky, waving his fists around. The sudden opening of a door caused him to stop and looked at Danelle, who seemed a bit annoyed.

"What do you want?" She glared at him.

"Oh, uh... Nothing." He said, a bit embarrassed.

"Then shut up." She went back inside, slamming her door alittle.

"Danelle..." He growled as he went into his apartment, angrily slamming the door. "I will get my revenge." He said to himself.

* * *

Shit from me: So, how do you like the changes? I hope I didn't ruin it or anything. I just felt like it needed some more details and more anger in Dan. I really wanted you guys to try and feel how annoyed with Danelle he is and how sexy Dan saw Danelle was. Anyone wanna give me shit about it? Bring it on. I've got fans that love my story and will always keep my spirits up. Any ideas for a chapter? Write it down in your review. I'll kick around the idea and see if I can make it into a chapter. Tell me how I'm doing. Make sure to follow the story to get updates and new story chapters about it. Anyway, LATER JERKS.


End file.
